


Team Meeting

by tendous_satoris



Series: The YachiGata Chronicles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Team Bonding, They all love Yachi bc how can you not?, Yachi meets Shiratorizawa, Yachi's there too, also I couldn't NOT include KawaShira in a STZ fic oops, it goes a lot better than you'd expect tbh, kind of, there's like 3 swears, there's like a VERY BRIEF MENTION of Taichi having a crush on Yachi but it goes away rlly quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: “Hayato-san, I’m ready.” She had said. “I’m ready to meet your team."“Hitoka, I know you said you were ready, but you do not look ready.”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yachi meets Shiratorizawa!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, I was really feelin the Shiratorizawa lately, and also was really wanting to write some wholesome YachiGata, so I decided to write what I think would happen if Yachi met Shiratorizawa in a friendly situation! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

_ “Hayato-san, I’m ready.”  _ She had said.  _ “I’m ready to meet your team.” _

 

“Hitoka, I know you said you were ready, but you do  _ not  _ look ready.”

 

They were currently in his car as he drove to the Shiratorizawa gym, where Hayato had practice. After checking with Washijou to make sure it was okay, he had decided that he was going to introduce Yachi to his teammates today during practice.

 

Yachi looked sick. She was pale and shaking. 

 

“I-I’m fine, Hayato-san!” She tried to reassure. “Just a bit of motion sickness from the car is all. It  _ is _ a long drive from mine and my mother’s apartment to your school, after all.”

 

“If you say so…” He sighed. 

 

When they arrived, however, she did look better, but still just as nervous. 

  
  
“Ready?” He asked as they walked towards the door.

 

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

 

“Oh my god, this place is huge.” Was the first thing heard from Yachi's mouth when she entered. “I had forgotten just how big it is in here, compared to our tiny gym.”

 

“Yeah, your gym  _ is  _ tiny.” He agreed, voice teasing. “Hey, guys, I have someone I’d like to introduce you to!” He called out to his teammates. 

 

“Yes, Yamagata?” Ushijima asked, coming over. “Oh, it’s Karasuno’s first-year manager. What’s she doing here?”

 

“I’m surprised you even noticed her, Wakatoshi.” Oohira chuckled. “She’s so small…” He murmured so she wouldn’t hear.

 

“She’s the one I want to introduce you guys to.” Hayato grinned. “Everyone, meet my new girlfriend, Yachi Hitoka.”

 

Everyone’s eyes bugged. 

 

“Since when did you have a  _ girlfriend _ ?” Semi asked. “How long?”

 

“About a month. We met at the inter-team sleepover, exchanged numbers, and kinda just hit it off.”

 

“I knew!” Tendou piped up. “I was there when they had their first date~” 

 

“No, you weren’t, you ass. You were in the  _ apartment _ .” Hayato scowled. “There’s a difference.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved his hand in the air nonchalantly. “Though, I don’t actually think she knows me all that well.” He had gotten that look on his face that he always used to scare his opponents, the one with wide, dead eyes and a creepy smile. Coupled with the fact that he was speaking in his horror movie villain voice, Hayato could see why Yachi looked downright  _ terrified _ of the redhead right now. “What say you to some  _ Shiratorizawa bonding time _ , blondie?~”

 

“D-don’t you guys have practice, though?” She asked hastily. “I don’t think your coach would be very happy if you guys skipped just because of one person, let alone me…” She giggled nervously, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

“I’ll ask him.” Ushijima volunteered, and before anyone could tell him otherwise, he was off. 

 

After about 3 minutes, Ushijima was back, saying, “He says it’s fine, as long as we work extra hard tomorrow.” 

 

Agreement was heard all around, and Tendou turned to the couple with a raised eyebrow. “So?”

 

“O-okay.” Yachi nodded, a bit shakily.

 

“Follow me, then.” Tendou was now leading the group to a location known currently only to him. 

 

“Hitoka, you’re agreeing to this surprisingly easily.” Hayato murmured. “Aren't you nervous?”

 

“Oh, yes.” She nodded vigorously. “Very. I'm just trying to block it out right now.”

 

“Is that healthy?”

 

“Probably not.” She admitted. “Now, what does ‘Shiratorizawa bonding time’ entail, exactly?”

 

“Eh, it depends on who starts it, honestly. I usually go for cuddle piles, personally-”

 

“Cuddle piles?” She looked confused and intrigued. 

 

“What, Taichi’s a  _ great  _ cuddler.” He muttered in defence. “As I was saying, though, it depends on who starts it. Wakatoshi usually goes for movie nights, Taichi for naps, and Kenjirou and Tsutomu usually just suggest going for food. It’s one of the few things they agree on.”

 

“You guys are all really close, aren't you?” Yachi smiled. 

 

“Yeah.” He smiled right back. 

 

“What does Tendou-san usually go for, though?” 

 

“Depends on how sadistic he's feeling that day.” He muttered with a sigh, seeing as how they arrived at their apparent destination, a large and empty room that Hayato believed was a music room of some sort. 

 

“This is the band room.” Tendou explained. They were all sat in a circle. 

 

“What are we doing, Tendou-san?” Shirabu asked. 

 

He sat down with a grin. “Scary stories.”

 

“No.” Semi immediately shot down his idea. “I think we  _ all  _ know how badly that would turn out.”

 

“Oh, please, you’re just scared of getting scared, Semisemi!”

 

“I’m talking about  _ you _ .” He deadpanned. 

 

“Oh, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we just talk about ourselves for a bit, then? I really  _ do  _ want to get to know your new girlfriend.” 

 

Upon everyone’s(occasional reluctant) agreement, they decided to sit in a circle and share little facts about themselves to try and get to know Yachi. 

 

“What prompted you to become your team’s manager, Yachi-san?” Ushijima started them off by asking a relatively tame question. 

 

Her face gained a pink tint. “Would you believe it was because Shimizu-san asked me, and I got distracted by how pretty she is?” 

 

“Who’s Shimizu-san?” Shirabu asked.

 

“Our current manager,” Yachi answered. “Black hair, glasses.” Shirabu nodded in vague recognition. 

 

“So, how did you and Hayato-kun meet?~” Tendou asked, a teasing, suggestive grin on his face.

 

Yachi's face seemed to heat up even more. “I promised myself that I would talk to someone at the sleepover, and Hayato-san seemed the least scary at the time.” She mumbled. 

 

“Scary?” Kawanishi whispered, blinking, not seeming to have realised this about himself. 

 

“Well, Taichi, you  _ are  _ 6”2 at age 17.” Oohira pointed out matter-of-factly. 

 

“Oh, right.” 

 

“Kenjirou’s not scary,” Hayato said.

 

“I was sitting next to Taichi at the time,” Shirabu told them, not seeming very offended. 

 

“And he has a resting bitch face.”

 

“Shut up, Semi-san.”

 

“I can actually kind of see why you would think Hayato is the least scary.” Oohira hummed. “He’s the shortest, and, unlike Kenjirou, does not look angry constantly.” 

 

“If you had these eyebrows, you would disagree,” Hayato mumbled. 

 

“What  _ about  _ your eyebrows?” Oohira cocked one of his own. “They’re big. So what?”

 

“They point down and make it look like I’m always glaring.”

 

“Hey, glares aren’t always scary, Yamagata-senpai.” Goshiki pointed out. “Oh, I’m Goshiki Tsutomu, by the way.” He smiled at Yachi. “A first year.”

 

“Oh, me too.” She smiled back. 

 

“Yachi-san, did you have any prior volleyball knowledge or experience before becoming a manager?” Semi asked. 

 

“No, and actually, I’m still learning all the terms and stuff.” She admitted. “Though, I’m getting better! I know all the positions now!” 

 

“Damn, Hayato, how’d you manage to snag such a cute girl?” Tendou muttered just low enough that she wouldn’t hear it. Hayato heard it, though, and glared at him. 

 

“Well, almost. I’m still struggling with what Yamaguchi-kun and Kinoshita-san’s position is.” 

 

“Who’s Yamaguchi?” Ushijima asked. 

 

“Oh, he’s one of our team members. Mousy brown hair, freckles? He serves a lot.” 

 

“He’s a pinch server.”

 

“Right. Thank you, Ushijima-san.” 

 

“No problem.” 

 

“I’m a pinch server, actually.” Semi smiled. 

 

“Wow, really? That’s so cool!” She grinned before she made an embarrassed expression. “I-I’m sorry, w-what does the pinch server actually  _ do _ , exactly?” 

 

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of Tendou’s laughter, Goshiki’s fearful muttering, and also Shirabu’s laughter. 

 

“I-it’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He smiled at her, though it seemed a bit forced. “The pinch server is someone who comes in to serve when the team  _ really  _ needs to score some points.” 

 

“Cool. Sounds like a pretty nerve-wracking position.” 

 

“It can be.” He admitted. 

 

Her eyes widened suddenly. “Maybe  _ that’s  _ why Yamaguchi-kun has such bad anxiety!” She said to herself.

 

“Could be.” Ushijima hummed, nodding. 

 

“You know, if all you guys wanted to do was talk, wouldn’t your coach be angry?” Yachi asked. 

 

“He’s a  _ lot  _ more chill in practices than in games,” Tendou told her. “We’ve been working pretty hard the last few days, I’m sure one day isn’t too much to worry about.” 

 

“Okay, good. I don’t want you guys getting in trouble because of me.” She smiled angelically. 

 

Kawanishi now had a bright red face. “Oh no.” He whispered to himself. 

 

“H-huh? What’s wrong, Kawanishi-san?!” Yachi blinked, now worrying about Kawanishi’s sudden flush. “Are you sick?! Oh, I  _ knew  _ I should’ve brought my first aid kit-” 

 

“No, no, don’t worry about me.” He quickly waved off her concerns, taking a few deep breaths to cool down his face. “Nothing to worry about.”

 

Hayato narrowed his eyes and scooted himself and Yachi a bit farther away from his kouhai. 

 

“So, what kinda stuff are you interested in, Yachi-san?” Tendou asked, grinning.

 

“I like drawing! I actually made the poster for a match Karasuno had.” She explained proudly. “My mother works in graphic design.”

 

Oohira’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Oh, Yachi Create, right? I’ve been there before.” 

 

She nodded. “Yeah! Mom’s the founder, too.” She seemed incredibly proud at this point. 

 

‘ _ Heh, she’s totally broken out of her shell _ .’ Hayato thought. ‘ _ I would’ve thought she’d take so much longer than that _ .’

 

But now, in almost no time, Yachi was talking enthusiastically with all of the members(with the exception of Tendou, who she was still slightly scared of). 

 

“Yachi-san, if you were a volleyball player, and you could pick what position you played, what would you pick?” Goshiki asked suddenly.

 

“Hmm, I haven’t really thought about it much.” She thought for a moment, before deciding, “I’d like to be a wing spiker! Spiking seems really fun.”

 

Oohira grinned. “Hayato, I like her.” 

 

Goshiki was grinning a very bright grin himself. “It’s the best! It feels  _ really  _ good when the ball hits your palm, and it’s so satisfying to get a point on the other side.” 

 

“Middle blockers get to spike too,” Tendou muttered.

 

“Tendou-san, I’m 4”11.” She stated bluntly. “Plus, I’m kind of scared of pain, and watching Tsukishima-kun block Azumane-san and Hinata-kun’s spikes looks  _ really  _ painful. And I don’t think my hands are steady enough to be a setter.”

 

“You could be a libero,” Shirabu suggested.

 

“Liberos need good reflexes. I do not have good reflexes.”

 

Hayato stared at her in shock. “W-wait, repeat what you just said?”

 

“I-I said liberos need good reflexes?”

 

“Oh my god…” He muttered. “Someone who doesn’t think all you need to be a good libero is being short…”

 

“I think Yamagata-senpai just fell in love with you.” Kawanishi teased, grinning at and nudging the blonde. 

 

“Well, that’s just what Nishinoya-senpai taught me.” She shrugged, face flushing at Kawanishi’s comment. 

 

“What about a pinch server?” Semi suggested.

 

“I tried serving once. I hit Hinata-kun in the head.”

 

“Oh…” 

 

“Yeah, I think wing spiker  _ would  _ be your position!” Oohira laughed. “Though, I might be a bit biased when saying that.” 

 

“Or you could stick with manager.” Ushijima just seemed confused. 

 

“Ushijima-san, we were speaking hypothetically.” She murmured.

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Do you wanna try spiking against me?” Tendou asked, grinning.

 

“ _ No, Tendou _ .” 

 

“Aw.” 

 

“ _ Anyway _ , maybe we should try to introduce ourselves to Yachi-san a bit,” Oohira interjected with a pointed glare at Tendou. “We've only really been asking her questions.” 

 

“Good idea, Reon.” Semi nodded. 

 

“I can start,” Kawanishi smirked, surprising everyone. “I'm very good at looking like I'm paying attention when I'm actually not.” That made everyone groan, and Yachi laugh. 

 

“I can imagine that.” 

 

“I'm good at it, too.” 

 

“Taichi and I are dating. I can testify.” Shirabu commented. 

 

“Really?” She blinked. “Ah, sorry, that was rude.” 

 

“Not at all.” Shirabu shook his head. “That's how most people react.” 

 

“Wait, when’d you two get together?” Hayato asked suddenly, looking at the pair in suspicion. 

 

“About a month ago. We decided not to announce it publically for simplicity’s sake.”

 

“Uh, I-I have a question for Semi-san.” Yachi piped up. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“Sorry if this seems rude or anything, but what’s your natural hair colour?”

 

Semi blinked. “Uh… Brown, I think.”

 

“You think?” Ushijima questioned.

 

“I’ve dyed it a  _ lot _ , Wakatoshi.” 

 

“Fair enough.” 

 

“Why do you ask?” Semi turned to the girl.

 

“Oh, I-I was just curious. Since Sugawara-san has naturally grey hair, I was wondering if you did as well, or if you had dyed it.”

 

“I dyed it.” He nodded. “Though, it’s more of an ash blond-ish colour, in my opinion.”

 

“I thought it was white,” Shirabu stated bluntly. 

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s blond.” He made a gesture of finality with his head. “Does that answer your question?”

 

Yachi nodded. 

 

“What kind of stuff do you draw, Yachi-san?” Goshiki’s face was bright with innocent curiosity. 

 

“I like drawing animals! Cats, mostly.” She responded. “Crows are fun, too, though, I learned that recently when I had to draw the poster. I like drawing dynamic things.” 

 

“Yeah!” Tendou agreed. "I agree."

 

“Tendou-san, you draw?”

 

“A little bit. I’m not that good, though.” He smiled. 

 

“Has Hayato sang for you yet?” Oohira asked, a teasing grin on his face.

 

“He has.” Yachi nodded, blushing even thinking about it. “He’s amazing.”

 

That made Hayato blush. “I’m not that good.”

 

“You are!” She insisted. 

 

“See, Yachi-san agrees!” Oohira laughed. “Just admit you can sing. It’s not that hard.”

 

“No.”

 

“Stubborn.” Yachi giggled. 

 

“Guilty.”

 

“Hey, practice is over, all of you get out,” Washijou called suddenly from the gym, making most of them startle. 

 

“Sorry, Washijou-san.” 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Taichi's a bit OOC, but not too much I hope :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos! 
> 
> Erica out (o´▽`o)


End file.
